Saktouk Bekloric
Dayeen Bekloric, a member of a small tribe of nomads who make their home near the Seithr Mountains, was out in search of the perfect flowers for her upcoming nuptual bouquet when she ran afoul of an orcish raiding party. After several months enslaved to the party's leader, the resourceful woman escaped. Her return was celebrated with the wedding she had been stolen away from, a binding blessed almost immediately with a pregnancy. And while he seemed a bit ill when he was born, Saktouk had a healthy weight and cry, and instantly took a special place in his mother's heart. But as she fed her baby, Dayeen noticed his ears seemed to come to a point, and realized the pale gray pallor of her son was not illness, but the blood of her former captors. Though she reeled with hatred for the orcs who enslaved her, she could not overcome the urge to protect her child. Knowing that her tribe would kill Saktouk as an abomination, she took flight for the second time in her life. Dayeen escaped with her baby, her fear of the treacherous Seithr to which she fled overridden by her fear for the safety of her child. Eventually, in the throes of a deadly fever, she stumbled upon a hidden dwarven monestary of The Inner Forge. She lived long enough to charge the monks with her son's care, begging that they nurture his humanity and channel his raw orcish energies into the more civilized path of the monk. And so Saktouk grew, unaware of the world outside save for the what the taciturn and reclusive monks could tell him. He took well to the training, learning to channel his strength, focus his mind, and hold his liquor (monks they might be, but there were some things a dwarf should never be asked to abandon, they assured him). If he was inclined to climb more than dig, to gaze out across the mountains and dream of the tribe that was his home, well, there was only so dwarven an outsider could become. As often tends to happen in such situations, eventually Saktouk could contain his wanderlust no longer. The monks warned him that the world was a harsh place, filled with chaos and pain, but he could not be dissuaded. He set out into the world, looking to reclaim his heritage and re-connect with his tribe. The meeting did not go well. Spurned by those he thought his people, and too ashamed to return to the dwarves and admit his failure, he turned his face to the road, hoping that it might lead him to redemption and acceptance. After an excursion into the world of adventuring, however, Saktouk could not help shake the feeling that his place was back at the monestary, and so he left Venza to return to the dwarven monks of the Seithr. '''First Appearance ': The Dunn Wright Inn, seeking his fortune as a PC Subsequent Appearances: ''' Expansion, on his first outing as an adventurer. '''Speech Color: LightBlue Category:NPC